The Perfect Present
by nanadewdrops
Summary: It's Shiraishi Megumis' birthday and Hiyama Mihoko has no clue on what to get her housemate. Or does she? Disclaimer : The image used is from babyshazam (thank you again!)


Finally a fluff (sorta) from me. I do hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Lifesaving is busy as always and though there is a 40s male coming in with a rib fracture, Hiyama Mihoko can't help but sigh out loud in the emergency treatment room.

"What's wrong?" Saejima Haruka asked without sparing a glance to the doctor. The heli will be here any minute and she needs to make sure the instruments are where she needs them.

"You know its Shiraishi's birthday in two days right?" Hiyama asked in which Saejima nodded. "I still have no idea what to get her. Nor do I have the money to get her anything worthwhile."

"You'll think of something."

"That is not entirely comforting Saejima. What did you get her anyway?"

"Fujikawa-sensei and I bought her something together and I'm not going to tell you what it is." she said with a teasing smile.

Hiyama sighed. "Such a lovely couple you two are." she said with a sarcastic tone in which Saejima ignored.

"40s male with a rib fracture. Fell from the 5th floor of his flat. Thorax drain was performed on site." Shiraishi reported as the patient was pushed into the treatment room. Now the question of what to get Shiraishi Megumi will have to wait.

"You're sighing too much today Hiyama-sensei." said Natori as the two of them were doing their rounds.

"I still have no idea what to get her. Natori, what do you think would be good?" Hiyama asked and Natori shrugged. That's it. Shiraishi's birthday is in 2 days and she still has no idea what to get her. For the moment she was thinking that even a mug would be good enough. But to give just a mug for the staff leader's birthday? Hiyama is not that hopeless to do so. They have been friends for years now and a mug would not make the cut.

"You know her the most Hiyama-sensei. Out of all people here you should know what she really needs."

"Things wise she has everything! The only one thing that she so desperately needs is a-" finally that lightbulb has made its appearance. Hiyama was grinning now to Natori's confusion.

"So… you have an idea on what to get her?"

"I have just the perfect gift for that girl. Now is just to make sure the present is delivered." she was scheming now. The main goal is already in vision but to execute it… she needs backup. Pushing the clipboard in her hands to Natori, she started to walk out of the HCU.

"Hiyama-sensei? Where are you going?"

"Finish the rounds for me, I have much of an important plan to be executed."

"Wait a minute Hiyama-sensei! Hiyama-sensei!" Natori called after Hiyama but to no avail. The woman was dead set on making sure her plans are in motion that there was nothing that can stop her. The one thing that made Natori wonder was why was she heading towards Neurosurgery?

 _A day before Shiraishi's birthday._

Shiraishi just went out of the staff room with Yokomine and Natori for their spinal operation on the 23 year old Sakurai Itami who and for the moment being, only Aizawa, Hiyama and Fujikawa was in. Aizawa was typing out reports and Fujikawa was at the couch, waiting for his noodles to be cooked.

This is the best timing that it could ever get.

"So…" she started as she walked over to sit in front of Fujikawa. "I heard from Saejima that you two had already picked out a present for Shiraishi."

"Of course we already did. And it would be the best present she is ever going to get." _I doubt that Fujikawa_ Hiyama thought. "But what can I say? I am the best at picking out presents." Fujikawa was already gloating and Hiyama wants to do nothing more but to smack the male doctor in the head. He's getting too much of himself again. She knows that all he did for the present is only providing the money while Saejima was the one that picked the present out.

But Hiyama needs to make sure that Aizawa to take the bait so Fujikawa is allowed to gloat all he wants this time around. "The party is at Mary Jane's bar right? You already made sure that the fellows will be the one in charge for the night shift?" Fujikawa nodded.

"So, tell me it's been years since I've left Shohoku. How much presents that Shiraishi usually gets from the doctors here?"

"It increases every year. She does have a lot of admirers around the hospital."

"Does she even know they were trying to woo her?" Hiyama asked.

"I don't think so." as expected.

"She is too dense for her own good. All she need to have right now is a boyfriend for god's sake." the sound of typing halted for a second before it resumed. Fujikawa didn't seem to notice it but Hiyama did. Aizawa is already taking the bait.

"Ah, I invited Shinkai from Neurosurgery to the party if it's okay with you." Fujikawa shrugged.

"I don't really mind. But why? I never knew he was close enough with Shiraishi."

"Oh he's not. It's just that I noticed that he was trying hard at courting her that I think it might be good for me to lend a hand."

"You what?" and now ladies and gentleman, Aizawa Kousaku is in the palms of her hands. Oh… this is going to be fun.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Shiraishi Megumi!" glasses clicked as they cheered for the birthday girl. The team are all there. Even Tachibana-sensei and Mitsui-sensei.

"Here you go Shiraishi. A present from Mitsui and I." said Tachibana as he held out a box and urged her to open it, revealing a beautiful cocktail dress.

"Thank you Tachibana-sensei, Mitsui-sensei."

"Our pleasure. We'll take our leave first. Can't leave Yuusuke for too long." said Mitsui as she gave Shiraishi a hug before she and Tachibana left the bar.

"Alright. Alright. You still have more presents to open." Fujikawa stated as he proudly handed a Channel paper bag to Shiraishi.

"You guys shouldn't have… but thank you." she smiled. Grateful at the presents that she has been given. Fujikawa then nudged Hiyama.

"Oi, where's your present?"

"Should be right here any minute now." she was smiling and was looking in Aizawa's direction.

"What do you-"

"Sorry to interrupt." before Shiraishi could even finish her question, a familiar figure popped into the bar.

"Shinkai-sensei." said Shiraishi, genuinely surprised to see him there. Aizawa was already shooting daggers at Hiyama and Saejima chuckled.

"Is this what you meant with your present will be here' any minute now' Hiyama-sensei?" Saejima asked, already catching onto the plan. Hiyama didn't say anything. She just smirked.

"I'm sorry for barging in the celebration but Hiyama-sensei invited me and I do hope you wouldn't mind." Shiraishi shook her head, of course she wouldn't.

Meanwhile when Shiraishi was talking to Shinkai, at the other side of the room where Aizawa was sitting, the atmosphere has become dark and cold in just a few seconds after Shinkai entered. It was Mary Jane who added the fuel to the fire when she asked. "Oh, who's this Ugly? Your boyfriend? About time."

Shiraishi didn't even manage to stop her as Mary Jane continued. "You know I was starting to get worried that you'll end up being single for the rest of your life. Who knew you scored a hunk quietly? Hold onto him Ugly."

And just like what he always do when he is pissed, he rattled the glass that was filled with ice cubes as hard he could. "Seconds right? Be right there." Mary Jane said absent-mindedly to Aizawa as she was still focusing onto Shiraishi and Shinkai.

"Honestly Ugly. Just get married to him already. He's good-looking and cool enough. You won't find anyone as good as him ever again." the glass was very close to being shattered into pieces judging from the way Aizawa is shaking it. "Alright. Alright. Be right there."

Oh my Hiyama is just getting giddier by the second.

"By the way Shiraishi-sensei. I got you something. I hope you wouldn't mind accepting it."

"Shinkai-sensei. You shouldn't have." taking the small velvet box in hand, she opened it after Hiyama and Saejima pestered her to. Inside were the most beautiful pair of earrings.

"Shinkai-sensei. I don't think I could accept this."

"Please do Shiraishi-sensei. I saw these and I was certain that it would look beautiful on you." he was openly flirting with her and Aizawa could see the rosy blush on her cheeks. That's it.

"Shiraishi-sensei, I would like to ask you something-" before Shinkai could even finish, Shiraishi was already being dragged out of the bar by Aizawa.

* * *

"Aizawa-sensei. Aizawa!" they were already outside when he let her hand go. She was frowning. Which is understandable. He did just drag her out of her will.

"That was rude. Shinkai-sensei was about to ask me something."

"Do you like guys like him?"

"What?" confused, Shiraishi asked.

"You heard me."

"This just doesn't make any sense. I'll be going back in Aizawa." the female flight doctor was about to head back inside before Aizawa caught her by the hand again. Before she could even protest, her lips are already against Aizawa's.

His scent was intoxicating and he was kissing her hard, as if not willing to let go. She didn't pull away. Her hands were in his hair and his hands that were holding her cheeks slowly dropped to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

When the two had finally ran out of breath did they finally pulled away. Shiraishi was blushing like mad and Aizawa too was slightly surprised. Not because of what he did but because of the fact that Shiraishi actually kissed him back.

"What-what had gone into you Aizawa?"

Aizawa growled. "Shinkai was flirting with you."

"He was?" Aizawa wanted face-palm himself. Of course the ever so dense Shiraishi would not notice that. Then again she had been so oblivious to most things especially when it comes to his feelings. Though at times her denseness is something good since it would mean she would less likely to be with someone else but it also meant that she is too oblivious over his feelings for her.

"Forget it."

"So let me get this straight. You were being moody since the moment Shinkai-sensei entered the bar was you were jealous that he is going to ask me out?" Aizawa said nothing as Shiraishi chuckled. He also can be quite clueless at times too.

"Even if he asked me to…" she started. "I wouldn't say yes." Aizawa looked at her. Why?

"Because… my heart had already been set onto one person and it has only been him since 7 years ago." Shiraishi said as she reached for Aizawa's face and she gazed into his orbs fondly before planting a sweet peck on his lips. Now that she has the confirmation that she needed, it was enough.

Aizawa sighed. Her smile always gets the best out of him. Taking out the present for her from his pocket, he told her to turn around before he put on the necklace on her.

The necklace was simple. The centre piece was a Harujion flower with a small diamond at the core.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

When the two finally got back in, Hiyama and Shinkai was toasting their drinks and Saejima and Fujikawa was smiling at them.

"Told you it would work. Thank you for your cooperation Shinkai-sensei."

"My pleasure Hiyama-sensei and it is always a sight to see Aizawa getting jealous." the two were already laughing as Aizawa glared at the pair.

"Hands down I had the best present don't you agree?" Hiyama said as she sipped her drink, dismissing the glare that Aizawa was sending in her direction. Shiraishi shook her head, not believing that Hiyama was the mastermind and Aizawa is just pissed over the fact that he actually got tricked by her.

"You two should thank me."


End file.
